criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
War Never Changes
War Never Changes is the fifteenth case of the World Edition and the seventh of the Sahara Region. It is set in Tel Aviv, Israel. Plot In the previous case, DRS agent Reem Benhoussan informed the team about a military conference in Tel Aviv. The chief, interested about the event, disguised as a colonel and attended the event, while also temporarily bestowed his position to Vivienne. Per the chief, Vivienne ordered the player to patrol the eastern borders of Jerusalem to refrain the ongoing battle between the Israeli soldiers and Palestinean civilians. She also said that the player will not be assigned with one or two partners. Instead, the player will be partnered with three different partners, one whom they must contact through a hologram watch. As soon as they partnered the borderlines, Ricky left with the excuse of 'finding intel'. After several minutes of investigation, the player stumbled on what appeared to be the remains of Amal Ishaq, an actress. However, the player had to separate with Henrik in the middle of the investigation as the hologram watch was broken due to a surprising artillery attack. This led Max to be the player's only partner until Ricky's return and the watch's repair. Later on, Ricky and Henrik returned, only to deliver shocking news about the victim's relations to the recent robberies. The latter also mentioned that he managed to breach the criminal's bank account and found out that the robbers were soon to buy a large supply of VX nerve gas and sabotage the Israeli-American com with it. After tiring hours of investigation, the killer was unveiled to be none other than the aforementioned Reem Benhoussan. Reem instantly admitted that she was ordered by another DRS member, of whom she never knew before, to kill Amal due to her relations with the felon. The order simply said that she had to kill the victim in a way so that the civilians would acknowledge Amal's real identity. Henrik put heavy suspicions towards the one who ordered the hit on Amal, and asked the chief if he could further study about the mysterious man behind the mask. Reem was then shipped to the court. Originally, Judge Cosette would grant immunity for Reem. However, due to the severity of the crime and Reem going through with the murder (as the one who ordered the crime was most likely not a DRS official), Reem was sentenced to one week in jail. Reem pleaded the Judge to shorten her sentence to one day and said that she would cooperate to catch the mastermind and paid a certain sum of money, which the judge permitted. Right after the trial, Chief Daniel Bourne and General Viktor Ruskov joined the party to reveal the mastermind and acquire further information about Amal's rebellion, respectively. As soon as Reem was interrogated once more, the player found a foldable laptop back in Beit Hatfutsot. Mako tried to analyze it, but was worthless as the entire laptop was suddenly attacked by a virus, although she still salvaged a sound wave from the laptop. Surprisingly enough, the sound wave was revealed to be Edina Duran's, a pawner met back in Tunisia. Before she could do anything, Ricky immediately apprehended the heinous pawner and put her under trial. Edina then confessed her modus operandi; Amal's rebellion from the criminals. Three weeks before her death, Amal had betrayed the felons by running away from the felons carrying two tons of loot from the organization's bank. Despite Edina's retirement, she was still loyal to her former colleagues, and ordered Reem to kill Amal to cover her tracks. Edina could not avert her apprehension and was sentenced to 50 years in jail. Meanwhile, Viktor and Henrik narrowed down the possibilities of where could Amal shipped the loot away. Per Mossad agent Aisha Hussain, the crew unveiled their final destination in the Sahara; Morocco. Viktor and Aisha also turn down the heat between the Israeli and American soldier. However, Chief Bourne and Mako suddenly disappeared, prompting the Bureau to immediately book a flight to Casablanca, Morocco, also trying to recover the VX nerve gas before it spreaded across and destroyed the Sahara. Stats Victim *'Amal Ishaq' (her spine was ripped and pinned to rubble) Murder Weapon *'Falchion' Killer *'Reem Benhoussan' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays Lethal Combat Profile *The suspect plays Lethal Combat *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect eats kubba Appearance *The suspect has warts Profile *The suspect plays Lethal Combat *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect eats kubba. Appearance *The suspect has warts Profile *The suspect plays Lethal Combat *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect eats kubba Profile *The suspect eats kubba Appearance *The suspect has warts Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays Lethal Combat. *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer eats kubba. *The killer has warts. *The killer is 28 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Battlefield. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Banner, Gun Holster) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Lethal Combat; New Lab Sample: Victim's Scarf) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Dried Stains) *Examine Molecules. (Result: Shisha Molecules; Attribute: The killer smokes hookah) *Examine Ripped Banner. (Result: Meet and Greet Schedule; New Suspect: Roody Lovehearts) *Inform Roody Lovehearts about her idol's death. (Prerequisite: Meet and Greet Schedule restored) *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Engrained Coordinates) *Analyze Engrained Coordinates. (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Tower of David) *Investigate Tower of David. (Clues: Stress Ball, Dirty Paper; Prerequisite: Engrained Coordinates analyzed) *Examine Stress Ball. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Reem Benhoussan) *Interrogate the agent about DRS' suspicion towards the victim. (Prerequsite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: Dust collected from Seminar Invitation) *Question Abdul Rahman Qazi about his presence in Tel Aviv. (Prerequisite: Seminar Invitation revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Aisha Hussain about the victim's deceitful background. (New Crime Scene: Beit Hatfusot; Available at start) *Investigate Beit Hatfutsot. (Clues: Empty Jewelry Case, Fake Sprinkler CCTV, Falchion Scabbard; Prerequisite: Talk to Aisha) *Examine Empty Jewelry Case. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Confront Abdul Rahman Qazi about his fingerprints on the jewelry case. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Hidden CCTV. (Result: CCTV Record) *Analyze CCTV Record. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Viktor Ruskov) *Quiz Viktor about his encounter with the victim in the museum. (Prerequisite: CCTV Record analyzed) *Examine Falchion Scabbard. (Result: Oil Stains) *Examine Oil Stains. (Result: Traces of Kubba; Attribute: The killer eats kubba) *Investigate Citadel Staircase. (Clue: Victim's Necklace; Available after all tasks above are completed) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Roody Lovehearts about the victim sending the stolen jewelry to her. (Prerequisite: Purple Substance analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Exhibit Stands. (Clues: Exhibit Props, Locked Transponder, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Exhibit Props. (Result: Signal Jammer) *Analyze Signal Jammer. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Aisha Hussain about interfering with the Israeli-American com signal. (Prerequisite: Signal Jammer analyzed) *Examine Locked Transponder. (Result: DRS Transponder) *Examine DRS Transponder. (Result: Agent Code) *Question Reem Benhoussan about the order in her transponder. (Prerequisite: Agent Code unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Black Market Bill) *Analyze Black Market Bill. (09:00:00) *Demand answers from General Ruskov. (Attribute: The killer has warts; Prerequsite: Black Market Bill analyzed) *Investigate Destroyed House. (Clue: Sapphire Necklace; Available after all tasks are finished) *Examine Sapphire Necklace. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 28 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 7. (No stars) Crime of the Century 7 *Ship Reem Benhoussan to trial. (Reward: 20.000 Coins; Available at start) *Investigate Destroyed House. (Clue: Reem's Phone; Prerequisite: Reem shipped to trial) *Examine Reem's Phone. (Result: Orderer's Message) *Analyze Orderer's Message. (12:00:00) *Investigate Exhibit Stands. (Clue: Smashed Object; Prerequisite: Orderer's Message analyzed) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Foldable Laptop) *Analyze Foldable Laptop. (12:00:00; New Lab Sample: Sound Waves) *Examine Sound Waves. (Result: Edina Duran's Voice) *Arrest Edina Duran. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Identify Edina's Voice) *Investigate Tower of David. (Clue: Map of Casablanca; Available at start) *Examine Map of Casablanca. (Result: Al-Zoumourroud's Coordinates) *Analyze Al-Zoumourroud's Coordinates. (06:00:00) *Cooperate with Aisha and Viktor. (Reward: Mossad Jacket; Prerequsite: Coordinates analyzed) *Turn down the heat between the Israeli and American soldiers. (Reward: 200 XP; Available after all tasks are complete) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is taken from the opening narration of the Fallout series. *Lethal Combat is an obvious parody of the video game series Mortal Kombat. **Furthermore, the victim was murdered by having her her spine and head ripped off, a signature fatality of Sub-Zero. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region